Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!
by Gracekim20
Summary: After 'Dark Zero' managed to escape the Universal knights and keep the junior knights safely hidden, Aku is tasked with taking them down. Friendships will be tested and crossovers bigger than the last will occur better that last time! (One-shot) (Spoilers for the Pen Zero Season 2 finale) Set 2 months after Universal knights before Aku's death.
1. Chapter 1

Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!

Chapter 1- The kidnapping of Team Zero!

 **This is before Samurai Jack defeats Aku in the past (even though time travel is complicated this is how the timeline works)**

 **Major spoilers to the Penn Zero Part-time hero finale.**

Due to 'Dark Zero's plan of keeping the Junior Disney Knights in a safe place going well, Kaito intrusted Aku to keep the Universal Knights busy with his plan to keep at least some part of himself existing in the future and that's when he called his new team which he created with some assistance from Nova and CJ:

Uma

Nova (Toffee's Daughter)

CJ

Rasticore

Diablo (Maleficent's Raven)

Eclipsa

The Big bad

Rippen

Starscream (the Prime version)

Harry Hook

Gil (50/50)

The Milkman

Lord Boxman

Demencia,

Shannon,

The Big bad and the night time gang (The PJ Masks villains) who were in their preteens now.

Penn Zero had found the other two shards needed to get to the most dangerous world imaginable and had to go back to the pirate world with his friends for the next mission.

Aku's team was sent 20 minutes after Larry and Rippen entered the pirate world to back them up for victory.

With a bit of persuasion, Penn managed to get the last shard and had to go to three different dangerous worlds to charge each one with evil energy.

At the theatre Penn, Boone, and Sashi got hi-tech battle suits, with Boone's having a helmet that gives him the advice from the wisest people in history.

The first world was a large tunnel with strong winds, when they get close to the most dangerous spot they are attacked by a windmill-like monster who reverses the wind breeze to shed the heroes.

When Boone's helmet didn't give him good advice, Penn encouraged him to use his own wisdom. Boone used his helmet to jam the monster's blade causing the top of its head to explode, and after gather enough evil energy in a shard go to the next world.

In the second world, rain rose from the ground next to a sentient reverse-flowing waterfall.

After accepting its challenge, Sashi was forced to fight three evil clones of herself while Penn and Boone deal with their own clones. Sashi managed to beat her clones revealing she made her left shin a weak spot incase she had to fight herself one day.

At the last world where a bunch of pieces of land float over a sea of fire, but before they can get to the most dangerous spot atop of a mountain's summit, Rippen summoned help from the villains they had encountered with the Milkman now appearing as butter with legs and a face.

Phylis zapped all the heroes Penn and company helped to assist in the giant battle as Penn made his way to the mountain top to charge the last shard and open a portal to get his parents back but was struck from behind by Rippen causing the shard to lose their energy.

When Rippen tried to finish Penn off his evil inadvertently charged the shard and a portal to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable opened up, but instead of pulling his parents through the portal, Penn decided to listen to his "inner hero" and save Rippen from falling off the side of a cliff, only for the shark monster from ocean world to knock Penn off cliff as Rippen earlier ordered it to knock anyone besides him off the mountain.

As his life flashed before his eyes, Penn accepted his fate as he had a good life.

Fortunately Boone and Sashi managed to save him from falling into a fire monster's mouth, but when Brock and Vonnie who were surprisingly pulled through the portal by Rippen, jumped off after Penn and were failed to be caught by Boone; they land on Sashi, who's suit boosters couldn't support the weight, causes them to fall again but are save by Adam, when Boone falls on them Adm's rocket-powered hi walker gives out and they fall yet again only to be save by Phyllis and a currently giant bear Karen.

With the heroes winning, Phyllis then explained that they need to go to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable and close the portal using imploding bombs stored inside Denis the robot's body.

After sending most of the heroes and villains back to their own dimensions, those remaining go the Most Dangerous World Imaginable to plant the bombs while fighting off its monsters, during which Scaley Briggs revealed he was going to retire and make Amber the new sheriff of their dimension.

All the bombs were planted but when a giant chicken started pecking at the main bomb, Rippen took over the body of a giant ogre by going into its head while also revealing he had a tail to beat it before knocking the ogre out with its own fist and scaring the other monsters away with a simple "boo".

Everyone zapped back to the Odyssey, but when the bombs failed to remote detonated, Rippen revealed that earlier in the day he snuck in and sabotage a bunch of stuff.

With the multiverse being ripped apart, Phyllis stated the only way to close the portal now was for someone to go there and closing it from the other side resulting with the person being trapped there.

Brock and Vonnie volunteered to go but was stopped by Rippen who decided to go there himself after learning the value of integrity from Penn and his friends and set out to conquer the Most Dangerous World Imaginable.

Lady Starblaster, having been impressed by Rippen, decided to go with him, along with Larry who wanted to be Rippen's minion forever (after calling his pet tea cup elephant Tony and giving Old Man Middleburg the deed to his ancestral mansion), the president from Giant Monster World also decided to come along to be with Larry.

With Professor Evil Professor, Dr. Hissy, Mayor Direginald Hindenburg, Sonny and Ms. Monkenfluffer who just show up deciding to go too, they went through the portal.

Then Rippen and Larry detonated the bombs closing the portal and saving the multiverse.

Phylisis then sent Maria, Captain Super Captain, Scaley, and Amber back to their respective dimensions and accidentally sent Adam to water world.

Later when Brock asked Phil to get some new part-time villains to humiliate daily, Phyllis stated there was no need as she gave everyone but Boone a resume for their next job, stating with balance restored there's no longer a need for part-time heroes or villains.

Penn realizing their job is done asked Phyllis what they should do now with Phyllis stating to do what they always done: be heroes.

The rest of Aku's team captured Penn, Sashi and Boone and took them to Aku.

"The important thing is balance" Phylis and Phil stated.

Phylis and Phil merged to form a mysterious blue 'space gorilla' known as 'The Guardian' and took both the odyssey and fish on a stick buildings away as balance to the universe was restored.

The guardian was a blue 'space gorilla' with a red face and blue eyes that was very mysterious.

Its real name was apparently '807612r-B9'.

Although with the core trio gone, their story couldn't be finished just yet.

In the Most Dangerous World Imaginable, Rippen and everyone who decided to go with him, along with Piv and Gree, were waiting for what's left of the giant fire-breathing chicken to finish roasting over a volcano.

While they were waiting, Rippen decided to go over their evil agenda.

"No matter how many evil battles we go through at the end of the day, we always have dinner as an evil family" Larry stated.

"Your optimism makes me sick!" Lady Starblaster cried as she tried to blast him.

The President blocked the blast with a tray and everyone tried to take cover from the laser fire.

Though hectic, Rippen preferred this scenario as 'better than teaching'.

In the heavenly unknown place of existence with a golden platform….

"Time for phase two?" a voice asked.

The guardian wasn't ready to commence 'phase 2' yet as Penn and his friends were now with Aku.

So, they decided to pay an old friend a visit: Owlman and Oswald.

"I need your help. A team of part-time heroes are missing and I need to get them home so they can finish their story" The guardian pleaded.

"We'll see what we can do. Oswald, see if you can contact the universal knights. I'll call the back-up team just in case" Owlman suggested.

Oswald nodded and went to work.

"Don't worry Guardian, we'll get your team back in no time" Owlman promised.

 _Meanwhile in Aku's lair…_

"Let us go, you monsters!" Sashi cried.

"I was going to have meatloaf with my parents tomorrow!" Boone cried.

"Who is your leader?!" Penn exclaimed.

"Our boss? His name is Aku, young hero" Uma replied with a smirk.

"Butterman, Harry and Prime Starscream; guard them, I'll let Aku know we have the captives" Uma ordered.

"Yes, captain" Starscream hissed.

"So why on earth are we here?!" Sashi demanded.

"Why to keep Aku's existence going of course" Rasticore replied.

"if I still had my battle armour, I would rip you to shreds!" Sashi cried.

Uma on the other hand found Aku talking to himself as he tried to piece together a plan involding Penn's team.

"So, you got your 'team' to capture three heroes. If you want to ensure your survival, why not inject yourself into them?" Doctor Aku suggested.

"Hmmm… That's a good idea but I'd need a few more heroes for that to be successful" Aku stated.

"Aku, sir. We have captured the Middleburg heroes. You may do what you want to them" Uma announced.

"Thank you, young VK. I will see to the 'guests' now" Aku replied as he merged his doctor side back inside himself.

So Aku went to fire decorated side of his lair where Penn, Boone and Sashi were chained to the wall and struggling to get free.

"A hero, a sidekick and a wiseman. I've read your files. This plan is going work well for me" Aku grinned.

He made his claw grow 5 inches bigger as black substance oozed from his fingers.

Aku laughed.

"To ensure my future in case, the samurai ever succeeds in killing me; you shall receive my essence!" Aku cried as he controlled to black substance to fly towards Penn, Sashi and Boone.

"I may not know what's going on but I don't want to be part demon!" Boone cried.

Just then the back-up allies team arrived to help the heroes.

This team consisted of:

Hanazuki, Rinazuki, 60's Caped crusaders (Batman and Robin),

Off colour gems (Plus Lars the space pirate captain),

Sofia the first and the protectors of the mystic Isles (and the Ever realm),

The next gen Lion Guard (Occasionally),

The PJ Masks (In their world it was still night)(their age is now 10 years),

Atomic Betty, KP and Ron the mystic monkey master and Pirate Maria and Boat Maria (From the Pirate world).

The PJ Masks consisted of Gekko, Catboy and Owlette. Their robot friend was back in the city on lookout for any remaining night villians.

 _Gekko had pale skin, green eyes and a blond parted hairstyle hidden under his mask_ _wearing a green one-piece costume with frills and a tail to make him more lizard-like and a mask which had opening for his eyes and the lower portion of his face._

 _Owlette has red eyes and pale skin wearing a red one-piece outfit with a mask resembling a bird's head and a pink cape on the back resembling a bird's feathers._

 _Catboy had light but tan skin, short spiky brown hair covered by his mask (which shows his eyes and lower half of his face) and blue eyes wearing ears a blue one-piece suit resembling a cat with ears, a tail, and many light blue lines._

"The demon known as Aku, let these heroes go!" Pirate Maria cried.

"More heroes, looks like I hit the jackpot!" Aku grinned in amusement.

Atomic Betty charged at Aku with the rest of the back-up team in order to save Penn and friends.

Toffee and Eclipsa blocked them.

Toffee laughed.

"You're not going anywhere, little heroes" he smirked.

Eclipsa summoned her old wand.

"We've got this, guys. Super speed!" Catboy cried as his suit glowed blue and he ran towards Eclipsa.

Owlette activated her wings and generated wind towards the queen of darkness.

Gekko used his super strength to fight Toffee as Aisha (Kiara's daughter from my LK stories) tried to use the roar on Aku.

It had no effect.

Toffee stood there patiently as Gekko kept hitting him but was unfazed by his hits.

Eclipsa used her generated wand to cast a powerful spell on Catboy which threw him onto the fire-decorated wall and chained him up with purple fire chains.

"Catboy!" Owlette cried.

Eclipsa just smiled and nodded at Night Ninja.

Night Ninja signalled his Ninjalinos to attack.

The Ninjalinos all wear dark purple fully-covered ninja costumes, similar to Night Ninja's and had purple eyes.

They don't speak English as their only form of communication is through mumbling, singing, or laughing.

The Ninjalinos attacked Owlette before she could react and was pinned down by their sticky splat weapons.

Aku, the big bad, CJ, Harry and Starscream fought Atomic Betty's team along with the PAW patrol and the rest of the secret allies' team.

The remaining members of said team were also chained up to the wall.

"Go on, Aku. Turn the heroes to be a part of you!" Nova cried.

Aku did the ooze finger trick again and made small drops of his essence fly towards all the heroes.

Gekko activated his shield ability which made two green shields appear on his arms to protect himself from the essence.

It stuck to their bodies and dissolved into their skin.

"No, I don't want to be part-demon!" Ron cried.

"None of us do but unfortunately now a tiny part of that big guy is in us!" Atomic betty exclaimed.

"Captain, the blonde teen already stated that" X-5 the yellow robot who was unaffected by Aku's essence pointed out.

"Right, sorry. I'm starting to sound like a stressed out purple horse" Betty noted.

"Say, where's Maximus?" Sparky, the constantly hungry but loveable green alien asked.

"Um, Aku? Can we hook them now?" Harry begged.

"Not yet. Are there any items in your world that might interest 'Dark Zero'?" Aku asked Penn.

"Why should I answer that? You took us away before our 'chapter' ended!" Penn remarked.

"So, you don't care about what happens to your dear friends?" Aku questioned him as Harry and CJ went over to his friends, preparing to **torture** them.

Penn began to get nervous.

"Alright! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt them!" Penn pleaded.

"Penn, no!" Sashi and Boone cried.

"The item is…" Penn began.

To be continued

 **I don't know how long this story will be but I plan on exploring the PJ masks and their villains'' backstories at some point.**

 **Don't worry, the knights will appear in this as well.**

 **Oh and Evil Morty will return in a story due to episode 7 of Rick and Morty season 3! :D**

 **So please feel free to make suggestions, Ok?**

 **Here is my updated timeline:**

 **The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

 **1980's- Nick Wizard (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)**

 **A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 200's**

 **The toon Guardians -Predecessors of the Disney Knights- is formed after the Jem adventure**

 **2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Niclyne rans into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

 **About 2008 or so- the Rouges are formed**

 **2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland**

 **-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams**

 **-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira**

 **-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The race to save cartoons occurs)**

 **-2016-20i7- The events of 'Saving our child hood' and 'The magic Awaken's occur**

 **after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

 **Valentine/ February sleepover**

 **The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

 **Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc)**

 **Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)**

 **The last three RWBY shorts**

 **The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

 **The flash season 3 shorts**

 **The encounter with Lady Caine, The High Priestess and Aishi with CJ (Before Ashi's change for good)**

 **Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short)**

 **Then the first half of the Samurai Jack Chronicles plays out while everything else is occurring at the same time.**

 **The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

 **Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle**

 **Chapter 20- The final battle**

 **Mission Skullgirls occurs**

 **Mission Rouge One**

 **The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights)**

 **The Kingdom Keepers crossover**

 **Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

 **Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission**

 **Battle for Mewni(- Revenge of Toffee and Eclipsa's big escape (Nova Edition)!**

 **The Lolirock season 2 finale: Praxina looses it!**

 **Angel's friends adventure**

 **The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

 **Wander's war of an adventure**

 **Universal Knights occur**

 **Universal Knights Stage two – Aku's Plan (Before Aku's defeat) Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

 **The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

 **-In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

 **-At an unknown point in the future PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

 **-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

 **-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

 **-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

 **Later on Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after his 'accident' time travel trip forward**

 **See you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- rescue and revelations!

 **Note: the knights are adults now but may met characters that are from present-day in real life. This would be because there are more new shows coming out presently and so I can do more story-wise with them. The Mysticons belong to their creators. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Timeline wise this is also long after Rick and Morty season 3's episode 7 so there's small nods/ references to that here as well.**

Aku got very eager to know the answer but Penn never got to finish his sentence.

X-5 sent a fast SOS signal and right on cue, the main team of familiar figures were teleported to their location.

It was the universal knights made up of Sky, Kenny, Bryn, Green, Chee chee, Lief and Grace!

"The universal knights. We meet at last" Night Ninja stated.

"That's my line!" Aku barked.

"Ok, guys. Green, you suit up and distract Aku. Chee chee and Lief draw away the powerful villains like Toffee, Eclipsa, Harry and CJ. Sky and Kenny split up the less powerful villains including the strange new night related ones. Bryn, you're with me. We're on rescue duty. Let's go!" Grace remarked.

Then the team broke up into pairs to follow the plan.

Grace and Bryn went over to the wall where the other heroes were chained helpless as Gekko tried to use his strength to bust out of the chains to no vial and Green transformed into Nazo to get Aku's attention.

"Hey, Aku! Think you can catch me?!" Nazo cried.

"We shall see!" Aku remarked as he changed into a hawk and flew after him.

The others split up the villains as Bryn and Grace began to free the heroes.

Chee Chee and Lief fought off CJ and Harry but Toffee and Eclipsa were too resistant to attacks.

Sky and Kenny faced the night villains (The PJ Masks villains), Butter man (The milkman) and Prime Starscream.

Once the other heroes were free, Atomic Betty used a mystical fighting punch move to send half of the villains somewhere far away.

Aku was beaten but wasn't that afraid of Nazo's power.

"Aku, look at your allies" Nazo pointed out as he held him by the wings and turned his head turns his defeated allies.

Aku growled.

"You may have won this time, knights but I still get a small victory! Nova, Rasticore, Toffee, Eclipsa; we must retreat for now" He called out.

They followed him into a dark portal to an unknown location.

Everyone cheered in victory.

"I think that's the last time we'll see Aku" Grace stated.

"Yeah, that's true" Nazo replied as he changed back into Green.

He used a device to scan the young heroes Owlette, Catboy and Gekko.

"These young heroes call themselves the 'PJ Masks' and seem to have totem bracelets that was passed down to them from generation to generation" Green observed.

"PJ masks, maybe you can help us send some of these villains home?" Grace asked.

"Sure!" Catboy replied.

"PJ masks all shout hooray because in the night we saved the day!" They cheered before rounding up their villains.

"So, now that Aku, Toffee, Eclipsa, CJ and Harry have retreated. What's your name?" Fanya asked.

"I am Grace. Grace Quade" Grace replied.

"What does 'Quade' mean?" Aisha asked.

"It means 'Unknown' in Irish" she replied.

"Cool!" the next gen lion guard exclaimed.

"Say, um Grace? Can you help us get home?" Boone asked.

"Will do, guys. Will do. Thank you everyone on our allies team for try to help. We appreciate your assistance, so we'll now be helping everyone return to their home worlds. However, the first to go home is Penn's team" Grace announced.

Everyone cheered as the knights led Penn, Boone and Sashi through a portal to get back home.

"Even though this is goodbye, I hope you stay in contact with us. We might need you in a future mission" Grace suggested.

"Of course, we'll stay in touch with you and good ol' King Oswald" Penn replied.

Boone began to get tearful.

"I'll miss these adventures" He wept.

"Stay safe, Grace" Sashi smiled.

Grace hugged her.

"Remember to tell him how you feel" she whispered in Sashi's ear.

Then the embrace was over.

"Good luck with the future" Sky called out as they waved before going back through the portal.

"Hopefully, there will be no side-effects for that adventure" Sashi stated.

"I so hope not" Boone agreed.

"Now then, where were we? Oh, yeah. The theatre is gone, my parents are finally home and we're regular teens again…" Penn trailed off.

He then just shrugged.

"Hopefully, that demon will be killed off" Penn sighed as the three of them walked home.

Time passed as Brock was sleeping on the couch with Vonnie sitting next to him, Denis was now living with the Zeros and Penn was happy to finally have his parents home.

Boone and his parents was having a meatloaf dinner, Boone gave a large piece of meatloaf to Karen who now lived with them.

Tia put Sashi's specs on the family trophy shelf with her parents both hugging her.

In Ultrahyperball World, Coach Jackie and Coach Wallace now have eight kids: four blue and four red.

In Knight World, Ryan and Little Boone were riding Nathaniel and some goblins riding a dragon play jump rope with a bird monster.

In Anime World, Arata, Hideo, and Yumi were riding the ape-bus.

In Space, two aliens were flying a space ship.

In Rock, Paper, Scissor World, Queen Igneous, the Scissorian General, and a Papyron were all having a relaxing time together. In Pirate World, Maria had made up with her old crew and were playing a game of cards onboard boat Maria.

In Alien World, Princess Alrgelbaccch Blunkenthorttthhhph and Grinkon were out on a date.

In Ball World, Bowling Ball and Eight Ball got married.

In Middleburg Rose, Chuck, and The Chinchilla were now working for Old Man Middleburg at Larry Manor.

At the high school Penn, Boone, and Sashi had gone on to have normal lives, with Sashi letting her hair down and someone else took over from Larry as principal.

In Musical Fairytale World, the Princess and Queen were living happily together.

In Superhero World, all the heroes were enjoying tacos while Captain Super Captain tried to give Super Dog a taco, Super Dog ended up biting his arm too and in Dinosaur Cowboy World, Scaley enjoyed his retirement, while Ember is enjoying her new role as sheriff of Big Butte.

Later Penn, Boone, and Sashi were walking together. Sashi says that it feels weird not going to the theatre were Boone says that they should just move on and he decides to grow a beard when can.

Remembering how Phyllis told them to keep being heroes, Penn decided to make their own missions.

Seeing a flyer for a lost puppy, Sashi suggested that finding it could be their mission. Boone went out to find the puppy wanting to name it Boone Jr. or Michell.

When Penn tried to go after him to explain that it already had a name, Sashi stopped him. After a brief moment of silence, she kissed him and he kissed back.

"Is this a thing now?" Penn asked while blushing.

"Maybe" Sashi replied as she too was blushing and then hit him on the arm affectionately.

As Boone came back having found the puppy, he and Sashi walked off.

"We're going to need tougher missions" Penn stated as he then followed his friends.

In the unknown light dimension that the guardian was in last time…..

-Take two, Action!-

"Commence "Phase Two"?" the voice asked once more in an alien language.

A heavenly choir was heard while the guardian was smiling.

"Yes" was the reply.

Meanwhile….

In a place outside of time, 'Dark Zero' met up with Aku to review his progress.

"You failed to defeat the universal knights, however only a small amount of your essence was absorbed. Not the whole thing. That's only a half victory!" 'Dark Zero' yelled.

Then he sighed.

"You're on your own, pal. Nova! You're up, gather who you can to start training pronto. We'll need Eclispa, Supernova and Ujianga's expertise as well as a few people who can last much longer than Aku." 'Dark Zero' ordered as he began to leave Aku behind.

"Wait, 'Dark Zero'! A decepticon told me a while ago that there's a star saber in their world and that it's very powerful in the hands of a prime" Aku stated.

'Dark Zero' stopped walking and turned around.

He used his holographic glove to search the multiverse web (an extended or advanced version of the internet) and located Optimus Prime, one of the few primes that was alive.

"Nova, find Rasticore and tell him to get the Dark Disney Knights and bring them to me. Toffee, you'll need to get me that saber" 'Dark Zero' grinned.

His screen said that 'the Saber was connected to the world of Transformers and the very lifeforce of the world itself'.

"Hmm… I could snuff out that world like I did to some of those game worlds before…. This shall be fun!" 'Dark Zero' remarked.

 _Ah, my predication from 2017 has come true!_ Nick Wizard thought to himself as he stared at Fukua on his screen.

 _-To be continued in a different entry-_

 ** _Extra:_**

 ** _-a few weeks after Aku was erased from the future-_**

 ** _"_** ** _So, what should the knights do now?" a voice asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _I heard one of them really loves dragons. Maybe the Mysticons need help in their world?" a second voice asked._**

 ** _"I think the Mysticons have been covered so far._** ** _Those PJ Masks might be more useful this time though" the first voice pointed out._**

 ** _"_** ** _Those are both good suggestions, King Mickey and Oswald. However, are there any anime worlds they missed last time?" Yen Sid asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _A few" Mickey replied._**

 ** _"'_** ** _Dark Zero' is now looking for the one known as 'Optimus prime and possibly other places they haven't explored yet with the Dark Disney Knights and Kaito's help. I think you should give Miyamoto Usagi, KO and the Ducktales gang a try to help in the knights' next mission" Oswald added._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll add that to the list" Yen Sid stated._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now then, how are we going to locate the Junior Disney Knights properly this time?" Oswald wondered._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can help!" another voice cried._**

 ** _It belonged to none other than TV Barry Allen AKA the CW Flash!_**

 ** _XXXXX_**

 ** _Meanwhile…._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku may be gone and the Dark Disney knights may be on their next mission for me but there could be individuals that can even the playing field like the legendary Evil Morty" 'Dark Zero' began as he went through his vast library to find the next villains to join his new circle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Baron Dreadbane, Supernova, Turbo KO and the shadowy figure could be powerful allies" He mused._**

 ** _He brought up a hologram of each villains:_**

 ** _Supernova was the purple cosmic being with long flowing hair and a costume that resembles a galaxy with floating miniature planets surrounding her,_**

 ** _Turbo KO had a relatively similar appearance to K.O., however he lacked the notable red headband, causing his hair to flow over his back with purple spiked wristbands take place of the regular red wristbands, dark purple eye shadow, his mom's eyeline, sharp teeth and two fangs which were almost always visible,_**

 ** _Shadowy Figure was tall with a slender body and grayish-purple skin with only his stubbled chin, mouth and nose visible under a black hooded scarf wearing a light black trench coat with dark black gloves, and boots along with possibly a voice distorter to keep his identity hidden while he's around others and Baron Dreadbane was a skeleton general with black horns on his head and red eyes wearing a dark purple suit with a red cape, dark purple gloves and a belt with a red wing symbol on it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sir, what should I do about Maximus I.Q?" PIXAR asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kill him" 'Dark Zero' replied._**

 ** _"_** ** _He is of no use to me now and PIXAR, make sure I get a meeting with President Morty. Oh and Tell Nova to bring Luna Girl and the newest Night time villians to me. They proved themselves when Luna Girl recommended them to Peepers four weeks ago" he added._**

 ** _I'll have to make sure the Lord Commander is ready for the meeting as well He thought as he went to his computer room to contact his latest ally._**

 ** _-end of extra-_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry it was a bit short, I wasn't sure of what to do with Aku before his defeat in the past (I know, I know time travel paradox but it works out in this universe trust me)._**

 ** _I'll try to follow up on this in the future. I know I've technically written this out of order but don't worry, you'll find out what happened exactly in 'Universal Knights' soon enough. Give or take perhaps 2020? I did say I would wait 3 years instead of 10 from when the year I finished 'The Magic Awakens' so I think that's about accurate with the wait._**

 ** _The reason for the wait? To see if I get more ideas as I grow up because adults get more experienced as they get older right? Meaning that I could in theory get more fresh idea as I get a bit older._**

 ** _So yeah, hang in there guys;)_**

 ** _Right now, I'm busy with college work but depend on my work load in October half-term and Christmas time; i'll see if I can fit in a few updates for you guys._**

 ** _Just remember, sometime next year a RWBY mission adventure is coming next year for volume 5! :D_**

 ** _Hopefully this will be the last time I edit this timeline for now_**

 **Here is my better updated timeline:**

 **The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

 **1980's- Nick Wizard (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)**

 **A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 200's**

 **The toon guardians are formed during the Jem adventure and the 80's turtles were around in that era with the old transformers and G I Joe.**

 **90's- The original magic School bus series occurred which overlaps slightly with the Magic School bus adventure (Due to time travel to the late 90's/ early 2000's era)**

 **2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicleyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

 **About 2008 or so- the Rouges are formed**

 **2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland**

 **-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams**

 **-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira**

 **-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The race to save cartoons occurs)**

 **-2016-2017- The events of 'Saving our child hood' and 'The magic Awaken's occur**

 **after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

 **Valentine/ February sleepover**

 **The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

 **Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc)**

 **Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)**

 **The last three RWBY shorts**

 **The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

 **The flash season 3 shorts**

 **The encounter with Lady Caine, The High Priestess and Aishi with CJ (Before Ashi's change for good)**

 **Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short)**

 **Then the first half of the Samurai Jack Chronicles plays out while everything else is occurring at the same time.**

 **The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

 **Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle**

 **Chapter 20- The final battle**

 **Mission Skullgirls occurs**

 **Mission Rouge One**

 **The Kingdom Keepers crossover mission**

 **Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

 **Battle for Mewni(- Revenge of Toffee-*a working title* and Eclipsa's big escape (Nova Edition)!**

 **Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission**

 **The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights)**

 **The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

 **The Lolirock season 2 finale: Praxina looses it!**

 **Angel's friends adventure**

 **Wander's war of an adventure**

 **Universal Knights occur**

 **Universal Knights Stage two – Aku's Plan (Before Aku's defeat) Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

 **The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

 **The two important cutscenes from 'Aku's plan' occur after Aku's paradox death**

 **-In** **certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

 **-when the junior knights return to their time as young teens, they're kidnapped by Kaito**

 **-At an unknown point in the future PIXAR was born with a Disney and Pixar parent, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

 **-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

 **-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

 **-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

 **Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after his 'accident' time travel trip forward**

 **The resistance is slowly formed...**

 **This timeline will be updated again in future once I have figured out how the universal knights saga will play out ok?**

 **Just remember to suggest ideas and review ok?**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
